Forest, Ocean and Sky
by samsune553
Summary: It about three girls getting together on the journey to meet Queen Elsa, who have the power to believe that they are not alone.
1. Character Descriptions

Character descriptions

Name: Joto (temperature in Swahili)

Powers: weather and wind

Age: 120 years old ( in 20 years old body)

Lives: top of Mount Everest ( before live by the water)

Looks: tall and pale, short free very light green hair. Silver eyes. Wears dark clothing under a long white cloak.

Pet: Snowy, long good friend to Joto. Can change form but always white. Favorite form is snow tiger

Back story:100 years ago, Joto's family was killed by the hunters who unpopulated the gifted ones: the people who have powers.

Name: Sagara (ocean)

Age:18 Powers: controls water and talks to sea creatures

Lives: in a kingdom called Reef, isolated by main land but kinda far from where Elsa lives

Looks: tall, innocent like features, medium sizes hair cut, blue hair like the ocean, blue eyes, she wear the traditional outfit of reef so like other kinds of princess dresses but changes it to a long dress with dark blue in top and light on the bottom, hair moved to mines side curled into one big strand but the happens later in the story.

Pets: none

Back story: she wasn't born with powers, she gain them when she was 1 and fell into a river and drowned, the parents wanted to save her so they brought her to the ocean in the middle of the night and these sea creatures merged the water into her body to gain power but that water is magical and keeping her alive if token away she dies. two years later she got a brother named Charles, always hanging out with her brother cause she can't leave her castle because of her blue hair and power, so she learned how to sword fight and really good too. So she is 18 now and she is suppose to become queen but she needs to marry first, her parents thought they found a good guy but really he heard about her from an ex servant and wanted her powers and rule reef, he put a spell over her families eyes thinking Sagara loves him but she hates him cause he just wants her for her powers, so one night she left and ran across the ocean to the main land before anyone notices.

Name: Jordan "Jord" (earth in Danish)

Age: 18

Powers: talks to animals, controls the earth and nature.

Lives: across the boreal forest in Russia

Looks: tall, built with pale skin. Long messy black hair. Green eyes. Wears clothing made from furs and plants of nature.

Pets: owns all animals of the forest. Friends with a large black dire-wolf and a giant bald eagle.

Back story: was orphaned in the forest by herself. Even as a baby I had powers and used them to survive. Grew stronger every day. Now lives amongst the animals and survives off the land hiding from hunters.

* * *

**This is for fun. so plz be nice to us.**


	2. Girl lived in the Sky

**Joto Pov**

Sitting down in deep snow with Snowy in snow tiger form at top of Mount Everest. Thinking over what happen in town. Why now? I ask my self, it been 100 years but now I can have hope and no one will take it from me. I will find Queen Elsa.

I sit up and start walk down with big steps with Snowy licking my hand to keep them warm. Walk down in remind me the hard time past 100 years when Hunters came to known.

100 years ago, I was immoral human and happy with my brothers and sisters. Everyone was peaceful and no one was lonely. Than the hunters came out of no where and start killing my families and friends while I was out getting my favorite berries in lonely and dark forest.

When I got back it was quiet and bloody. The blood was everywhere. The body parts that I once know lying down front of me. I bow down and toke the ring from my father big hand.

When I look my father ring I remember once my father said. "Never lose hope, there will always hope, you are not alone" he said it make me smile and believe it. I stand up, turn around and never look back.

After few days of traveling I stop for a brake. I was washing my father ring in next town river. The town was also bloody but there are humans. Some people like gifted ones and some want join hunters so I chose to stay away to be safe

While I was cleaning I heard sound behind the trees. I jump with my wind power to push me up to top the tree so I can see what the sound is and I saw a eagle who picking her wings.

I let go a sign and jumped down. I look at her and her eyes meet my silver eyes. Seconds gone by, the eagle look away and fly in to the sky leaving a feeling that we will meet again. I open my eyes look down at the blight white snow and turn to give Snowy a smile.

Snowy turn into a small bird and i trying to be ready for my flight to see Elsa. I jump and wind push me like paper.


	3. Girl lived in the Ocean

**Sagara Pov**

I quietly walked to my bedroom door, with a hood over my head and my favourite sword by my side I would get out of here without Trent knowing, luckly he sleeps in another room.

I put my ear against the door to hear any footsteps from servents or guards. Once I heard no one I slowly open my door and quietly went down the hall with the shadows to cover my body.

I walked down the hall, I need to get through the throne room and I'm out of the castle, I made my way down the hall when I heard foot steps, I hid behind a armor statue, it was trench and the servent he loves, "once we get married I would take her powers and kill her family, I would rule this gold mine"

he turn the corner, I hate that guy I waited to make sure no one else is coming but luckily no one came also it was the middle of the night.

I kept to the shadows until I got to these set of oak doors, it has carving of a sun shinning down on waving waters, I always did like these doors, I quietly open the creaky door and quickly stepped into the room, it has large pillers on each side with a blue rug the leads to two seats for the king who is my dad and queen my mom, I ran to the main does and open it up to let the nights winds in to the castle.

I quickly walk around the town lost, I never been out of the castle before, I need to get to the docks to get out of here, "hello pretty lady want to buy some rare objects from me?" I shock my head, "no thank you sir" I quickly wandered around the town, when I heard bells ring, they notice I was gone!

I picked up my dress skirt and ran through alley ways hiding from guards, hearing the armor bouncing around. I kept going making sure no one sees me, everyone was out of their house, but when I look up I see my parents and my brother looking for me by the castle but I couldn't go back because of Trent.

I stand ya the edge of the alley, the street came to life with people searching for me. "Maybe she is at the docks getting a boat!" One person said and raced around the corner, it must be just right there, I could smell the ocean. I took a deep breath and broke away from the shadows

I rushed next to the other building and looked around the corner, down this large hill is the docks. The hill is so out it the open, my own parents could see me running but it is the only way to the docks, no alleys anymore at this point. "Is that her!" I turn around and found a large group of men pointing at me, I rushed around the corner and ran down the hill, I have to make it.

I ran down the hill with my cloak flying in the wind. I could hear my father yell to get me. Then Trent yelling grab her. One guy came at me and I jump over him and kept running. Dodging people left and right with a whole heard of people behind me. Then my heart sank I heard the sound of horse hoofs against the cobblestone, I laughed myself to go faster at that point. I kept running until the end of the dock where I could then walk on the water, running to main land. Everyone stopped at the end of the docks yelling for me to come back

I kept running until I only could see the lights from reef in the distance. It would take a days walk to the main land, luckily I have enough food to get me to main land. Since I was a kid I remember staying in the castle all day and night.

Never leave the castle cause of my power and my hair it is not what normal girls have. People would get scared and leave, my mom said I'm lucky that Trent loves me even with my curse. I sighed I walked until the sun came up, I looked down at my hand with my engagement ring on it. I took it off and threw it into the sea never seeing it again.

I let out a big breath.


End file.
